catch my breath
by aromatisse
Summary: Wally wanted to inspire someone the same way his Pokemon inspired him {pokespe, wally centric, hoenn quartet}


ohh boy i cant wait until this gets disproved in oras :-)

also small implied wally/emerald haha

* * *

I'd like to think of myself as a person who goes slow and steady. That's how people remember more, after all.

I also believe that everything leads to another.

I remember when my parents became more lenient, when I was able to leave the house more. I was so excited that I was finally able to explore that I got ahead of myself and, unfortunately, my illness ended up getting the best of me. It was sudden, too, one second I was along the woody trail and the next I was slumped along a tree, gasping for air. As pathetic as that sounds, that's how I met my first friend.

I noticed his worried red eyes, in stark contrast to the many shades of green behind him. He helped me up and introduced himself as Ruby. Once I regained my composure I introduced myself in turn. And then he helped my catch a Kecleon, my first pokemon.

I remember feeling so empowered.

And that's kind of childish, looking back on it, feeling powerful with a mere Kecleon. Weeks flew by, and I was drawn into a war. I can't really remember if it was voluntary or involuntary – I hope it was the former – but I was thrown onto sky tower with nothing but a bike and my pokemon. I couldn't have done it without them. Kecleon, Ruru, Flygon, Grovyle, I owe all my power to them.

A few more weeks passed, and I felt myself and my pokemon grow stronger, as narcissist as that sounds. I saw Ruby again, practically glowing with his beautiful pokemon. He introduced me to his long term friend, Sapphire. She was outgoing and tough around the edges, a polar opposite to the gentle natured boy besides her. That didn't mean she wasn't a good friend, of course. She was sure to always lift the mood and provide compassion when Ruby couldn't.

One day they announced they were going a short way across the sea, to the brand new Battle Frontier, to meet the third Hoenn dex holder. I remember not knowing how to feel about that. A good few days after they left, when I was looking out my window at unexpected heavy rain storm, that I was scared. That I was going to be replaced.

I apparently had nothing to worry about though, since a few days later they both arrived back at Mauville, a short walk away from my own town. I asked what he or she was like. Ruby described him as "interesting." I didn't know what to make of that, especially since they (him, apparently) weren't with the duo. When I asked if I could meet him, they exchanged a glance and Ruby replied that we'd meet soon enough. Sapphire backed this up by saying another ship to the frontier wasn't expected for a while.

'Soon enough' turned out to be around 2 weeks. I guess I looked as nervous as I felt as Ruby and Sapphire told me not to be. They told me that he was a bit rambunctious, but he genuinely meant well. When we arrived at the frontier, greeted by the overwhelming buildings, the duo led me to an arena like building and upon flashing passes at a guard, we were able to sit in the front row. Ruby told me that this was informal, as there were little restrictions and no frontier brain was participating. Sapphire shushed us as she told us he was coming soon.

That's when I first saw him.

He was definably hard to miss. Traits exaggerated, big grin, loud clothing, popping everything out to make himself look bigger. Confidence radiated off him. He was on the back of a Sceptile, and doing a double take, I couldn't help but think that it was the same pokemon that had been my previous Grovyle. My suspicions were confirmed when it caught my eye, grinned, and nodded.

My thoughts were broken as Ruby nudged me from the side, "Yeah, he's kind of out there, to say the least, but he really is a good person, honestly. His name is Emerald!"

Emerald had a reason to emit confidence. He sent out a Dusclops and Sudowoodoo along with his Sceptile and blew the first opponent away. And the second. At this point, Ruby and Sapphire paired with their respective Plusle and Minun were cheering him on along with a good portion of the crowd. It was hard not to get lost in the excitement of the crowd. After a few rounds, he was announced the winner, obviously. I felt sympathetic for the other competitors, but judging by the expressions on their faces they knew what they were getting themselves into. His chest was puffed out and he was beaming. I then distinctly remember gazing across the crowd and then catching my eye. He ceased his face splitting grin to exchange it with a smaller, but more genuine smile. I don't know why - maybe it was because I was with his fellow dex holders - but it made me feel warm, for some reason.

I couldn't fall asleep that night. I guessed it was primarily because of the crowd, large bursts of energy like that really didn't do favors for me. I exited the hotel Ruby, Sapphire and I were staying in. I heard that the island the frontier was on actually had a lot of unoccupied area. Being relatively new, I figured that the air was clean enough. But just to be safe, I treaded along the shore line.

I remember the breeze feeling heavenly. The wind caught the grass, which rolled like waves. It caught my attention, driving my gaze to fall on two sleeping figures on a hill. I approached them, and to my mild surprise I saw the boy from earlier, Emerald, sleeping on the side of his Sceptile companion. I remember thinking to myself, _does he sleep outside?_

Sceptile woke abruptly, swinging his head towards my direction. When he recognized me, his eyes lit up and bounced towards me. Emerald woke, falling on the space Sceptile had been previously, and sat up alarmed. He looked ready to tell me off until he saw who I was and what was happening. Sceptile was nuzzling against my side, tentatively licking my hand. I saw Emerald grinning out the corner of my eye.

"He seems to like ya!"

"Yeah, I guess so," came my reply, biting my tongue, not ready to let Emerald know I was the previous owner.

"I saw you sitting with Ruby and Sapph, back there," he pressed on.

"I've known them for a bit, Ruby at least, I'd like to consider them my friends," I replied, "I…think you did really well back there."

"Oh, they're chipper with _everyone_ in Hoenn. But thanks." He cocked his head to the right. "Name's Emerald. Rald."

I ducked my head in return. "My name is Wally."

I think that was what started our unlikely friendship. He walked with me back to the hotel, letting me ride on Sceptile's back, the pokemon more than willing to let me ride. I slept peacefully that night.

I woke up a bit earlier than usual to meet Rald at the front of the building. Commenting that he didn't actually expect me to come, he set off to give me a tour of the facilities. He gave me in depth coverage of the requirements and challenges of each. I felt intimidated even though I didn't plan on even challenging the frontier. Challenging yourself to adapt and change your battling strategy was a type of strength I knew I was never going to be able to accomplish.

Ruby and Sapphire were pleasantly surprised to find that we were not only acquainted but friendly. They told me that they had to go back to the main land. I told them quickly that I was planning on staying, at least for a short while, to train. Ruby raised his eyes but only responded that he hoped everything went well.

Honestly, it kind of hurt that Ruby would second guess my intentions, especially after what we went through.

I didn't lie. Emerald would take me out every morning to train. Sceptile had grown extraordinarily strong since I left him, which was great to see. He liked my pokemon selection, especially Flygon. Emerald then introduced me to items. I knew about items before, but I had no idea they were this beneficial. He told me when to use them and what tricks you could pull with them. I remember him grinning when a Focus Sash on my underleved Kecleon activated, gaining ghost move access and KO'ing his Dusclops.

My mother often said that since I was more independent, I was more observant. I never took her words to heart until then, when I was basically spending my whole day with him. I remember noticing how, when embarassed, his cheeks turned pale pink yet his ears turned cherry. He mostly covered his smiles with his sleeve, he rolled his eyes when talking about Ruby and Sapphire, how he secretly stroked his pokemon in a sweet spot when they did well, how he always turned his head away when we saw a full family at the frontier.

After some time he wanted to know about my life as well. I was mostly taken by surprise, because nobody ever really took interest before. Though, to be fair, he mostly just asked to be on the friendly side. He nodded when I told him that my illness restricted access to the "real" world when I was younger, and stared out when I told him that Ruby was my only real friend besides my pokemon for a good while. We didn't really touch on the subject after that.

It was September when I first arrived at the frontier and left in May when Emerald suggested we'd leave. He said he'd gotten bored, spending almost a year there. I agreed and a week later we departed.

Almost immediately after we got back we were greeted by Ruby and Sapphire. A few months did a number on them. Ruby was more toned and tanned. Sapphire looked neater, her hair free of dirt and knots. I guess Ruby must have gotten through to her on that. The thing that remained perfectly same was that they were joined at the hip.

We spent a while together. Emerald complained at first, but he really was glad to see them again. I think. Ruby was honestly surprised with how much I'd grown – I was able to defeat Sapphire's Blaziken, something I'd never be able to think about in the past. I remember thinking back to Emerald's radiant confidence the first time we saw him, and wondered if I was feeling the same.

Asides from battling, we genuinely got along fine. Of course Ruby and Sapphire bickered. But it felt less grating as it had before, less competitive, and even at times felt a bit forced. Emerald kept on complaining to them to quit flirting, but it was less gruff than it had been at the frontier. All in all, sometimes they got caught up in their own banter. However, when I felt just at the edge of the boundary, just distanced enough, Emerald always called on me to give my opinion or tell Ruby or Sapphire that they were wrong. I always laughed, going along, feeling at home. Sometimes I forgot completely about my asthma.

Of course, when you associate yourself with a particular group, you're bound to find enemies.

I was walking home at dusk. Well, a poke center to be exact. Ruby and I battled, and he was of course stronger, leaving my pokemon exhausted. I trailed along the path from Mauville to Verdanturf when I saw a cloaked figure.

He called out, "Hey, kid, my pokemon's hurt."

I was an idiot, looking back on it in hindsight. It was so suspicious, to a corny extent. Not to mention that Verdanturf and its poke center was less than a mile away. I should have called out, sent out my own pokemon, keep walking, anything. Instead my trusting nature got the best of me. I walked towards him, placing my hand on a potion, when a hand harshly grasped my wrist. I cried out but was abruptly silenced by my own shirt being hoisted up to my mouth.

I glanced up. A large man was apprehending me, a Mightyena and a Houndoom by his side. His hair was long and greasy, a yellow smirk on his face, donning a familiar red jacket.

He pulled his face next to mine, his grip not relaxing, his breathe smelling of ash. I felt my heart leap to my throat, my heartbeat increase, and my lungs starting to give out. _Oh god, not now,_ I remember thinking. On cue, the man whispered, "I saw you playing with those kids a while back…do you know them on a personal level?"

The Mightyena growled. I could do nothing but weakly nod my head.

He chuckled. "Good. I have an arrangement for you – you're going to lead me to those kids in three days."

I felt something around my crotch. My vision began to blur and air was not coming to me. I nodded my head more frantically, which he smirked broader at. I felt his hand tighten around my neck and I blacked out.

I woke up in my room with the three dex holders standing above me.

Ruby and Sapphire reacted almost immediately, busying themselves to ask question like "Are you okay?" and "Do you need anything?" and "What happened?" Emerald growled at them to back off, which they glared at him at. Apparently I left behind my pokenav and Emerald followed me, promptly finding me hoisted up against a tree.

They let me check myself. I had no visible injuries but almost all my money was gone. I was so incredibly lucky not to be robbed of any of my pokemon, though I didn't say it. Ruby and Sapphire wanted me to answer their questions. I excused them, saying it was an unexpected asthma attack. They still looked worried but took my word. I couldn't meet Emerald's eyes, though I could practically feel his pointed gaze into my head. He didn't believe me. He knew I was lying. He didn't say anything though, and was the first to leave saying he was glad I was ok.

I was so ashamed of myself I couldn't eat for the next two days.

I spent the whole night awake the second night. I didn't know what I would do. I finally decided that I would take him head on. I needed to be strong, I told myself. If the dex holders were in my spot, they would do the same. Surely.

I waited in Route 101 for a large portion of the morning. About an hour in, I felt an unnatural rustle behind me. Swallowing my fears, I led him along. He was always on me, though at a good distance behind. I weaved in and out of the trees, hoping to lose him. I kept a hand on a pokeball all the same, just in case.

This went on for a good half hour at best when he realized we were going in circles. I heard the rustles grow louder. Frantic, I sent out Flygon, ordering it to blast a Hyper Beam as a warning. A could hear a few flamethrowers back, though to my relief none hit us. I took a dive under a small tree. Flygon settled besides me, providing natural camouflage. After a few minutes I thought we were in the clear. Until I smelt the smoke.

He set up the flamethrowers to burn the route down.

Alarmed, I mounted Flygon, ready to fly off. We got off the ground only to be grazed by a flamethrower by Flygon's right wing. He cried, beginning to swerve down. I clung onto his neck, ready for sudden impact. However, he seemed to regain his posture and soar smoothly on the ground. I called him back, not wanting to attract any more attention. I broke in a sprint, breathing solidly through my nose, hoping that my asthma wouldn't get the best of me.

I knew he was somewhere. I kept on running, having no choice but to run along the path. With a start, I realized where I was leading him to the place I wanted to avoid – Littleroot.

I had no choice. I kept running, feeling dizzy when I saw the entrance. I willed myself to break through. I could hear two distinct pokemon cries in the distance. Sceptile and Blaziken, to be exact. My suspicions were confirmed as I entered the town. In around the middle, Sapphire and Emerald were duking it out with their respective starters.

Sapphire noticed me first. She started to call out in a friendly tone to me, yet in a second she sharply ordered Toro to halt when she realized I was out of breath.

I fell to the ground panting not ten meters from them. Ruby and Sapphire ran to me, Sceptile letting out a cry of despair. Sapphire turned me on my back. Their heads turned towards the entrance when muffled shouts were coming. I could tell the fire was advancing along with him. The shouts were threats, but I couldn't place what exactly.

Sapphire bristled. Emerald was whispering, asking if he was giving me trouble. I nodded, and that was all it took. Emerald and Sapphire rose to their feet, calling up their pokemon. I scrambled to my feet – this was my problem, not theirs.

I saw the man scramble to the entrance. I was ready to call Kecleon out, deal with him myself, but Emerald was two steps ahead. Dashing past me with his Sceptile in hot pursuit, he leapt and punted the man in the stomach. The man cried out in pain and his Mightena leapt. Sceptile was too fast for it. Sapphire yelled at Emerald that we had pokemon to do the fighting. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the door of Ruby's house open, Ruby peeked his head out, and upon seeing the cause of commotion he bolted out and stood behind me.

The man was on fours. He inspected the situation – glaring to Emerald, to Sapphire, to Sceptile, to Ruby, then to me. His eyes settled on me longer than the others, and Emerald positioned himself between us. He scoffed and quickly drew out a Skarmory, taking quick flight. I guess he wanted to ambush the kids one by one.

Ruby drew out Zuzu and Mimi and told them to take out the fire. Emerald was still riled up, shoulders drawn to his chin and not moving. Sapphire took my arm and guided me to her home. Prof Birch was homely as always. He told me I could stay in the guest bedroom for as long as I wanted, and I was grateful for the offer as I'd have liked to just stay up in that room forever.

Sapphire seemed to have a knack for reading minds as she told me that nothing was my fault. I still had trouble sleeping.

I guess I was overthinking everything. The three seemed just as unwilling to dwell on the incident as I had. Though, I guess they've dealt with more dire situations. Ruby kept on focusing on his contests, Sapphire kept on yelling at him over her shoulder whilst training, Emerald yelled at both for flirting. In time it felt nothing had happened.

It's been four months since the incident. Ruby left for Sinnoh, having been recently invited to Hearthrome for a contest. Sapphire tagged along with him. There was no real reason for it, but it was unspoken in our quartet that they were inseparable, two peas in a pod. Emerald didn't mind. Since they left, Emerald and I had some sort of unspoken language between us. Silent nods, knowing glances, exchanging small smiles. For the first time in months I felt like time was clicking slowly. I was catching my breath.

Emerald seemed to grow more passively as well. He spent more time away from the frontier. He avoided contests and crowds more. He challenged me to fights less and less.

One day with a red flushed face and arms behind his back he confessed that he wanted to go more slow and steady. In life, he meant.

I was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
